


Robin Hood and Will Scarlet: Footmaster and Slave of Sherwood

by Aayla8978



Series: Footmasters from around the Fandoms [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boot Worship, Dirty Feet, Face Stomping, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Macro/Micro, One-Sided Daddy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robin is a sadistic footmaster, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Will is a fool, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayla8978/pseuds/Aayla8978
Summary: After Will Scarlet steals from his camp, Robin Hood decides to punish him with a session at his sweaty feet. Before long, he's carried away. And will is on-track to being the most abused slave to ever walk the woods.
Relationships: Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet/Robin Hood
Series: Footmasters from around the Fandoms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599982
Kudos: 2





	Robin Hood and Will Scarlet: Footmaster and Slave of Sherwood

A gloved hand goes to pull the strings of the bag of loot. As the string goes slack so does the bag. Revealed in the pale light offered by the moon a lack of treasure initially gathered from this week's escapades. Robin shakes his head before exiting the tent, his guards will get an earful later. But first he must deal with perpetrator. He looks to the ground to see bootprints traveling from here deeper into the forest. At least she is always reliable.  
No need for horse, for fear of alerting his crew of something being amiss. And even less so for urgency. Robin stalked through the forest carefully, dragging his boots through the dirt and mud. Covering the tracks of the perp while also accumulating quite the mess. Despite the sun's lack of presence, the forest is damp with humidity, as is Robin as he pinches his shirt to ventilate his chest. "This fucker is going to pay for making me walk this far." He murmurs to himself. Soon enough he sees a figure in the distance, collapsed. Robin slows his pace and silences his steps.  
Will Groans as he checks to make sure nothing was broken, he hated coming this deep into the forest, it was always boiling and there were way too many bits of undergrowth to keep check. Luckily, the treasure he had lifted was still safe in his knapsack. And he seemed to have just bruised his ribs a little. He gets up slowly and starts off again at a brisk pace. Choosing to write off his skin prickling and his instincts alerting him as nothing but some random animal in the jungle. It wasn't until he had heard the footsteps coinciding with his long enough that he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Who's there?" He called out wearily in his hardened cockney tones.  
Robin's eyes narrowed not to discern who was the figure. But out of a hateful grudge. Of all the people why did it have to be him to betray him. It wasn't as if Robin trusted him entirely or was personally devoted to the man, but rather he put his head out on the line for him. What will his crew think of him as a leader now? There was certainly no way he was going to allow this behavior to stand or be known about.  
A low growl pushed from his throat as his fist clenched. He left his bow at camp but there were other ways to make short work of him. "Scarlet? Where are you going at this this time?" he spread his arms out wide in a warming gesture.  
Will was weary of Robin, it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to check up on him, but if he knew he'd taken the treasure there would be trouble. "Just catching some fresh air rob. Hard to come by in Sherwood." He gestured around him, to emphasize the humidity. "Don't worry brother, I'll be back to camp before you know it." With one hand still on the knapsack, he spread his other out wide and moved closer to Robing, trying as hard as he could to appear nonchalant. He'd never witnessed Robin punishing the merry men for failure personally, but he knew he could be very severe.  
Robin nodded while keeping his frustrations repressed. Was he seriously going to try and play this game with him? Fine, he'll play but he'll play to win. All he needed was to stall for the spores from the item to spread and stun. Robin's places his hands on his hips then takes a deep inhale of the wet, forest air. "I don't know, it smells great to me. But then again my men think I have a twisted nose." while Will came towards him one arm spread while the other 'subtlety' on a bag. Robin attempted to keep his eyes locked on the man's face.  
"Nah mate, it's not twisted, it's just filed to a point." Will reaches forward and grabs Robins nose between his fingers, jostling it playfully back and forth for a moment and grinning. "Now if you'll excuse me chum, I think I'd like to carry on with my walk." Will spun on his heel and walked as fast as he could without running.... for about five seconds, at which point he found himself taken by a coughing fit from inhaling some dusty feeling substance. Within seconds, will found himself on the floor, in a plank like position...powerless to move anything but his eyes, nose and mouth.  
Out of his many years of living there are few things that have shocked Robin. He will be certain to add, 'nose grabbing' to the list of things. As he watched Will's back. And soon he saw him tip over and fall with the grace of a log. He begins to walk over at a steady pace, "Scarlet, my boy, what is wrong? It seems you have fallen." Robin steps on the back of his leg and lets his other booted foot slam on his buttock. "Oh, my apologizes, your colors blend right into the dirt, let me help you." Robin steps off only to dig his boot into Will's side in order to turn him over.  
Will is in a panic as he desperately tries to get up and run like hell from the leader of the merry men, but he couldn't move a muscle. What he could do, was grunt into the dirt as Robin's large boot pressed painfully into his legs and backside. Clearly the prince of thieves had enjoyed a few too many of friar Tuck's meals. He lets out another groan as the boots tosses him over and he is staring up into the handsome, cold face of his former friend. "Mate, this isn't what it looks like, honest." Will looks like a wounded puppy dog.  
Robin goes to collect the stolen...stolen treasure and throws it over his shoulder. "Never go for the shiniest object. The worth is in the dirt, grit and grime." Robin said with a tone of an educator. The way that cheeky man's face dared to emote Robin lifted his booted foot over his head. There was no use in denying what has happened. Yet he keeps lying to his face, maybe its years of charming and disarming people with those looks that got Scarlet this far. Well, no more. The mud caked outsole descends with a furious stomp upon the man's faux sorrowful face. "Let me help you with your little crying act."  
As Robin lifts his booted foot, Will doesn't have to think too hard on what he might do next. "Oh, come on man, we're all thieves here? No harm no foul right? Rob, please-" He's silenced as the boot descends, and will's nose is flattened with a disturbing crunch. He lets out a high-pitched yell of pain as Robin turns his once handsome face into nothing more than a dirty bootprint. No part of his head was left untouched, as Robin's foot was considerably longer than his face,  
Robin didn't appreciate the whole attempt to bond with him. Not after having broken his trust. He grinds his foot against the face, pressing mud into the open wound. His face remains as frozen as Will's entire body, devoid of emotion but his actions brim with anger. The foot lifts again to see what had happened. Brown and red mingle with one another across Will's face, he still looks too pretty. Many would say the broken nose gives him character. Robin spat onto his face, "I don't think you understand the severity of your crimes. But that doesn't matter. The spores will continue to spread through your body and clog your heart. Unless I give you the antidote." Robin takes a seat on Will's chest; a tired sigh comes from him. "But how far are you willing to go to get it?"  
Will lets out a series of strangled yelps as Robin grinds his boot down into his face. Worsening his wound and opening several grazes on the sides of his face. He lets out several deep, shuddery breaths as the assault stops, and flinches as the spit hits him in the eye. Dripping down his face, mingling with the dirt and blood. Overall, the whole process made Will feel completely humiliated and ashamed. He wheezed as Robin sat on his chest, his boots flanking wither side of his head. "Please Mate, don't do this" Will begged. "I'm truly sorry, I'll do anything." He looks up at Robin with one eye, the other closed after the loogie.  
"We'll see." Robin tilted one boot onto the side, exposing the muddied sole. "You made me come all this way to chase you and now my boots are dirty. Do you know how much dirty boots can affect a mission? Of course, you do. Now use that silver tongue of yours and clean up your mess." With his other boot he adjusted Will's head, making sure his face was pointing in the direction of his dirtied boot. While also keeping it pinned under his other foot. He didn't need to but why shouldn't he. Robin swung his free foot towards Will's face. "I want every bit of sludge down your throat, boy."  
Will's eye went wide as he was confronted with the large, wide sole of the worn old leather boot, covered in dirt and mud, plus a sizeable helping of his own blood. With one strong foot on his head, pinning his and forcing in in that direction, (Not that he could have moved anyway) And the other forced into his face. Will decided to bite the bullet and get this humiliation over with. With pure guilt and shame fueling him, he began to lick the prince of thieves' dirty boot. Eating off the dirt and stopping to cough and gag every few licks or so.  
Even with his compliance Robin isn't sated by the betrayer's actions. His own pride damaged too much. Watching as the pink tongue gradually turn brown with fresh and old dirt, Robin presses his foot down and forward into his face. Applying twofold amount of pressure, "When I said I want this clean, I meant before morning. But something tells me you won't be seeing the sun anytime soon. Wait...is that MORE or your blood on my boot?" Robin leaps to his feet, using Will's head as a platform of course. He swiped his foot across the man's face, beating it from side to side as if it was a game of kick ball. Of course, the ball didn't go far being connected to a body. Each thud he felt against his boot made him smile more, "Have you learned your lesson now?"  
As his tongue got drier and drier, Will found himself stopping to gag and swallow every other lick, Robin was evidently bored before long. He gasped with the relief of losing the weight as Robin Jumped off his chest, then began to panic as the boot planted itself on his skull and push it hard into the earth. When the assault began, it wasn't long before the Knave of Hearts was begging like a child for the pain to stop. Each swat opening another cut or forming a new bruise, that turned his brown and red mug into a strange, tie die, sloth looking creation.  
Robin gave a stern glare down at the thief. More a look a father gives to their disappointed son. "In all this time you have been wailing, you could've been spending licking both my boots. But it’s becoming clear to me that you want this to happen. You obviously lacked any paternal figure in your life, and no one has punished you." Robin sat back down Will's chest and pushed his foot forward. Careening into the man's chin so that he can pry his boot off, he repeats with his other booted feet. While the forest had its own atmosphere, Robin's feet managed to melt it with its soup invasion. "You will sniff my feet, loud and proudly. They deserve more respect than you, you should be supporting them. Without me to pave the way for you newer thieves, you'd be captured at every turn."  
As Robin admonished him like a stern parent, Will couldn't help but be ashamed of what he had done, and though sorry, he was sorrier for himself having to go through such punishment from his father figure like this. As Robin took seat on his chest again. He couldn't look him in the eyes, nor did he have to as Robin's boot took up his vision, before sliding off his face. Replaced by a meaty, dirty sole and five round, plump toes. As the Thief propped his rancid bare feet in the Knave's face. He tried desperately to breathe through his mouth, but as that was covered up by the thief's ankles, he had no choice but to sniff the reeking feet. They smelled like the forest, humid and dank, but with their own cheesy tinge and robin's personal musk battling for dominance.  
Robin looked down at the thief going as far to sniff his feet. This wasn't the first time he had to do this to someone who disobeyed. Its why he wears tight boots, he must always keep his feet ripe. But also, can't let a single hint of stench release into the world or he'll be noticed. "Do you not think my feet deserve a bit more reverence than mere sniffing? Do you not think, they'd appreciate a kiss now and then or maybe even a tongue bath? For someone who stole without permission you can't seem to do any thinking for yourself. Now I’m going to have to stand up again." A tiresome grunt happens as he goes to stand up, his bare soles sinking into the earth. "And now my feet are dirty." he points to Will, "How much were you going to fence this for?"  
As the feet were removed from his face and Robin rose again, somehow looking taller and more imposing than before. Will coughed up a little bit of blood. "Clearly not as much as this job was worth mate." He gasped Some of his wit returning to him, possibly in defiance of being told to lick another man's sweaty bare feet, all in the name of atonement. "How about I just keep your boots clean from now on and we call it even?" He grinned with a broken toothed smile.  
Robin calculated a few numbers and knowing some local fences he gathered a price. "A fairly steep 200 hundred gold, I'm going to take that out on your face." There was no mercy in his tone and his satisfaction can only be measured by how bad Will shall be agonizing by morning. If that comes, he gives a few wet slaps to the side of his face ensuring that he's perfectly centered and looking up at him. One foot lifts into the air, the sole now covered in a cool, brown layer of dirt. The imprint of his sole clearly marked while his arch holds but a light grazing of dirt. All the details soon become magnified as Robin steps down. "Count. If can't hear you properly or you miscount, we, start over. Also, keep sniffing and cleaning, don't anything distract you from your job."  
Will groaned as Robin stepped down onto his face again, the weight mushing his features together and making it hard to breathe for a moment; the upside of this was, his desperate gasps for air sounded like deep, devoted sniffs of Robin's foot odour. When the foot went up after a grinding stay on Will's face, he had no time to breathe before it came back down again, quickly getting the hang of the rules, he started to sniff the foot on purpose, while darting his tongue out to lap at some of the foot gunk. When his survival depended on it, Will could be a brilliant foot licker. however, it was only on the fifth assault from Robin's feet that he remembered to count, and dejectedly started with a wheezed "One." Gritting his teeth around the worsening pain caused by the meaty bare soles.  
Robin was never going to remind the idiot to count. Merely, stomp until he's skull was caved in, but a weak sound pushed from Will's mouth. "Yes, I did win." he clenched his toes around what little meat the nose had, twisting it back and forth. "Only the steps on your face will count." Robin added as he slammed his thick heel onto the soft cheeks, the hard cheekbone beneath the skin made for a nice area to massage his heel. He focused a few stomps on that area before widened his stance. One foot now on the man's crotch, while his main stomping foot stood on Will's throat. He devoted a few good smashing to the man's groin for good measure before going back to stepping on his face.  
"I bet that you shagged yourself out plenty of situations. Let's see how well you do after this." Robin alternated his routine as his focus swapped from face to cock. Sometimes paying several minutes to his cock smashing before adding another number to the face. He went to slam his foot down but stopped midway through, letting it hover a few centimeters above. The smell of the earth long sank away in place of his cheesy natural scent. "How many was that?" the thick toes wiggle together awaiting the right or wrong answer.   
Will could do nothing but try to hold back the whimpers of pain as Robin stepped on and off his face over and over again. Each step more torturous than the last. The dirt had mostly rubbed off into his own collection, smeared across his nose. Which meant that there was nothing holding back Robin's foot odour from taking over his senses. As the bare foot settled on his throat on the 26th stomp. He gasped madly for air, as Robin began an agonizing assault on his clothed cock and balls. His nutsack was ruptured before long, not that that stopped Robin's punishment in any way, as the feet returned to his face. newly shining with sweat, no doubt from the exertion caused by destroying his manhood. He barely managed to keep count. Eventually, beaten and broken, and with the meaty sole in his face, forcing him still to endure the cheesy cheddar stench. He gasped out. "One hundred thirty-three..."  
As Will comments the number there is a whistling a result of air blowing through his missing teeth. "One hundred and thurtwee twee, is not a number I'm afraid." Robin sets his feet on both sides of Will's head, a battered and bruised sight, no longer the charmer he was before. "You know what that means don't you? Tell me." his dominant nature rushing and his blood starting to circulate to his cock. An arrow pressing against his pants. "Go on, tell me what you get for being such a pathetic, failure of a counter."  
Will couldn't help but be a little enraged. The only reason he couldn't even say it was because he had lost his front teeth to Robin's big beefy bare toes about 50 stomps back. He finds a little bit of his courage returning to him. "Means I get to go free and learn my numbers doesn't it?" Will growled, turned his head and spat a hefty helping of blood right onto the dirty, sweaty toes of his former best friend. A twisted grin formed on his lips in this act of defiance, a shadow of his old handsome self, showing through the mangled remains oh his footprint covered face.  
The spew of spit and blood made Robin wiggle his toes in response. A flat, "No." was his only response. It became clear that this wasn't going to work out. Robin spread the blood and spit across Will's face while forcing him to look in one direction. He reaches over to grab his boot. With the toe held in his hand and high in the air, he whipped it down. The broad heel bashing the jaw and knocking teeth loose. Over and over the heavy boot impacted until one side of teeth was gone. Only fitting to repeat on the other side. While his buddy spends time spitting tooth after tooth out, Robin busies himself by removing his pants. Sliding them down to his ankles and stepping out. "You've given a lot of cock I'm sure, but how well can you take it? Not as good as your mother's nipple but it'll be something to suckle on." Robin sets his arm on the ground bracing himself, his drooling cock dripping along the nose and lips of Will. "Open wide and you'll be almost over."  
Will knew his act of defiance would cost him dearly from the moment he did it. A part of him didn't care, too desperate to get revenge on his onetime father figure. But Robin's pure icy demeanor as he calmly wiped those sweaty toes over Will's face again, was genuinely scary. This was further enforced when the assault from the smelly boot came crashing down on his head. After a good fifteen or so hits, a toothless will had been knocked stupid on the ground. Gagging over a swallowed tooth and whimpering like a baby. When he saw the meaty cock invading his personal space and realized he was going to be mouth raped, he let out a moan of pure terror.  
The slimy head pushes past the lips, with no teeth to slow its penetration it slides further inside. Straight to the back of Will's throat the shaft starts to engorge further with blood. Robin makes several passionate grunts as he thrust his hips further. His pubic bush pushing further into the ruined man's nose. The musk as heavy as his feet. And all as painful to inhale. What point was there in pulling out? To give the asshole air and a chance to mouth off? No this was a better use for it as his hips find a pace, he keeps thrust to his enjoyment only.  
As the thick, beefy cock slides past his gums, Will tries desperately to overcome his paralysis. But the effect is still just as potent as the stink of Robins feet. and he can do nothing but lie there and take it as the organ is shoved further down Will's throat than would usually be possible, he gags and retches around it. but the stimulation just earns him more guttural grunts from the forest dweller. He coughs up plenty of spit and more than a little blood, but that just serves as lube for Robin to keep up his jackhammer pace. Will starts to suffocate from the lack of air. Before long he's genuinely fearful of choking to death on Robin Hood's cock, there could be no greater humiliation.  
hearing the sputters over backtalk finally made Robin feel better about Will's prospects. "If you want this to be over quicker, just accept it. Use those throat muscles and clench my dick. Certainly, you know how to do that. Come on, suck it out of me, like the good boy I know you can be." Robin no longer offers help as he sits there with his cock buried in Will's throat, either he learns, or he dies. That's how the world is. His cock pulsates with fervor.   
As the thrusting stops and cuts off any chance will has at even a hint of oxygen, he continues to gag desperately as the cock stays lodged down his throat. at this moment, his intense survivors’ instincts kick in, and much to his humiliation, Will scarlet sucks Robin's cock to live. His throat convulses with gags and an effort to bring the prince of thieves to climax, while his dry tongue drags up and down the underside of the meaty organ. The large, egg sized balls rest on his chin and he can't bear to meet Robin's gaze out of shame. All the while struggling not to pass out from lack of air.  
Robin holds back the urge to explode, he needed to make sure Will was on the very edge of desperation. The longer he kept air from him and any hope of ever breathing, the happier the hunter became. When a rhythm was discovered to Will's sucking, he began to help him out once more, his thrusting continues as he drives Will's skull into the earth. At long last a burst of warm seed spreads from his cock and throughout Will's virgin throat. He slowly draws himself out and moves to get his boot, he sets it along the side where the opening was exposed. Turning Will's head to face it he smiled, "Sniff my boot and all will be forgiven." he sits along his destroyed crotch and drags his toe over his tearing eye. "It wasn't that bad, but now I hope you understand not to disobey again."  
Just as Will's eyes began to flutter, they shot open again as a huge amount of seed poured down his throat, while Robin granted and groaned above him, before finally removing his softening dicks. Th absence felt almost strange. Will had never sucked a dick before, but he was ashamed to say he had gotten used to Robin's down his throat. As he began to choke up, he felt the meaty, warm toe wipe his tears away, it would be touching if he wasn't made to endure the smell of Robin's bare feet once more. Upon hearing he would finally be forgiven; He turned and sniffed the insides of the dripping boot for all he was worth. The foot odour was so strong, he couldn't even smell the antidote...but sure enough, soon he felt his paralysis fade away. and he enjoyed moving the rest of his relatively untouched (Besides his pulverized cock of course) Body. Only noticing afterwards that Robins foot, still right in front of his face and dripping with perspiration and gunk, was now just as bug as he was.  
"It’s funny the things you can get to Wonderland. The same thing that can heal you can also shrink you. Will never understand the rules." Robin starts to notice the man diminishing out of their clothes. He steps on them using them as somewhat decent foot wipe. Robin now stands tall over the shrinking Will, he can’t believe it’s come to this. "Now. Should I start those two hundred stomps over again or are you going to do a good job respecting my feet?"  
After getting over the initial shock of being shrunk, the newly healed knave of hearts marveled at his mended body. He still had aches and cuts everywhere, but it was as if they had spent the last month recovering. Wonderland truly was an amazing place. Upon the threat to start the stomps all over again, Will crumpled; he barely survived the first assault, he would not go through a second, he dropped to his knees and began to lick the tops of Robin's chunky, dirty, odorous toes.  
Robin's feet weren't as rewarding as one might think. The hairs matted down by sweat only to be slathered by Will's tongue. The fresh muck having dried was given a looser texture with each passing. His odor became a force in of itself a wave of funk that actively bashed into Will's senses. Robin with his arms folded across his chest and still pant-less raised a brow, "Is that meant to impress me? I hope not." he kicks forward sending Will tumbling away, "Crawl back on your hands and knees and beg me for the right to even interact with my feet."  
If he hadn't just come, Will might have thought Robin was getting off on this. He held his bruised side as he staggered onto his hands and knees, at full size, Will would love nothing more than to beat Robin into the dirt and subject him to his own famously vinegary feet. But down here, he was a bug. And bugs had to know how to survive. He crawled like a whore on his hands and knees to Robin and begged. "Please Robin, sir, let me Lick your feet."  
Robin's foot tapped into the earth. There it was Will's words to him, it was pathetic. Not the words but the performance, good thing Robin was about pushing his men to being the best people they can be. "You want to lick my feet? Now why would you want to do that?" He squatted down, his toes gripping the softened ground and his heels rising. "Could it be little Will's willie wants it?"  
At the implication that Will was begging solely for his own sexual pleasure, his trademark look of scorn mussed over his features. What the hell was Robin playing at? "No, sir, I was just doing as I was told." He said through gritted teeth. Certain that the last thing he could experience in this moment was an erection. And actively trying to look at Robin's face or feet, never at the still naked, drooling, soft cock swinging between his legs.  
Five toes came rushing for Will, the bashed and sped right over him leaving him on his back. The rough heel fell onto his torso and pressed him into the wet earth, acting as a sinkhole. Robin grinded him in silence before drawing his foot back so his gigantic grubby toes could rest along the man's crotch. Catching the cock between his toes. "Come on Will, it’s just us out here. Admit it and I'll only stomp you out with one slow, steady squish. Cum for my feet before I cum again or we'll do the two hundred stomps." Robin's hand went to pump life back into his cock.  
At the revaluation that he was dead either way, Will's nerves didn't fail him, in fact he felt almost calm. Robin was right, he did harbor an attraction towards him, thanks to his fatherly affection, but to cum for his disgusting, sweaty feet? Never, he'd rather die a man of principle. Of course, nobody told his cock that, and as the think, round toes stimulated him. He couldn't help but moan in tandem with Robin. His cock completely dwarfed by the huge organ Robin sported.  
Robin's toes had its own lube, the sweat dripping from between them. While also a warmth that was undeniably, the cool night air was kept at bay with them around. Robin keeps working his cock and Wills with ease. From there he shoves his toes forward to be in front of Will's face, "Don't deny my feet the attention they deserve. Keep licking."  
Will found himself dangerously close to Cumming at Robin's feet before long, so in a way, he was grateful for the sweaty toes being shoved once more into his face. They would serve as excellent methods to temper his arousal; he began to lick the salty toes up and down. And to his pure horror, found a primal, guttural part of himself enjoyed the sensation of submission to his father figure. His dick was harder and leaking more pre come than ever.  
The ball of Robin's foot starts to weight down pushing Will further down. Robin goes to walk a few steps away so he could get a better look at Will, still stroking his own cock he smirks. "What's wrong? Daddy's feet are over here? Don't you want them? Better hurry, I'm catching up." Robin moans deeply as his cock started to stand on its own. He is almost reloaded and ready to spew again. Robin planned to erase every bit of dignity from the young thief till his last moments.  
As he was deprived of the feet caressing his tiny erection. Will panicked, this would make his decision so much harder. But in the end, he supposed he had been determined to die quickly rather than slowly. Yes, that must have been his only reason for liking Robin's feet so. And it wasn't like he had any honour left to die with. It was with these thoughts, that he rushed forward and began humping robins dripping, smelly feet.  
With Will's cock sliding between Robin's toes, the giant couldn't help but laugh. Was that desperation or pure arousal fueling the man. Robin tried to find a reason to care but couldn't. He let a few more strokes happen between his toes before knocking Will back onto his back. "I like you in that position, so exposed and looking up at me." his big toe worms its way between his legs. The meaty, thick toe presses down on the erection and balls. Cock pinned into the man's abdomen, "I know you're close boy, admit you love my feet."  
So, this was Robin's final humiliation.... But now that Will thought on it, who stayed in the room, while the other Merry men ran like hell after Robin took his boots off? Maybe, subconsciously, Will harbored more than just an attraction to him...not that he ever would have wanted it to end like this. "I..." Will looks in every direction for an escape, but the foot on his cock has him pinned, better to just end this now. "I love your feet...He admitted, and with that, he managed to cum, the spurts hitting his sternum and some of Robin's toe.  
"Aaaw, yes you do, don't you boy." Robin's toe keeps pushing down prodding for more cum until he was sure Will's entire sac was empty. He pressed his toe against the mess of cum, gathering it and presenting it to Will's face. The milky substance dripping off his big toe, "Kiss and clean and thank me for allowing you to express yourself freely."  
Will burned with shame as he licked his own seed off the huge, sweating toe. Followed by several passionate kisses. "Thank you, Robin, for letting me express myself.... now just fucking end it." The young brit was completely mortified at what he had done, and if he wasn't to die with honour or dignity, then he may as well just die.  
Robin didn’t appreciate the tone, nor being told what to do. He went to retrieve his pants and then his boots. "As you wish." Using his toes to lock around Will's neck and lurching him in the air. "I think you can make this up to me by supporting my feet until I get back to camp. You better hope you are crushed along the way completely. Or else you'll make your home inside here." Robin smiled as he shoved his foot and Will into the boot. The heat immediately surrounds and clings to Will and Robin's foot. With everything laced up Robin goes to take a slow walk back to camp. The wriggling of Will's body under his foot would soon slow with each crushing blow.  
As he died under Robins foot, with each of his limbs broken, Will made two vow's, to torture Robin with his feet in the next life, and to never steal a thing again.   
THE END.


End file.
